Code Gaining
by iceguy123
Summary: you know how C.C. is always eating pizza? It never seems to do anything to her body. But what if Lelouch tried to make such things happen. Perhaps C.C. slender frame might not be so slender anymore. Warning: Weight Gain story. LL/CC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Here is the beginning of my new story Code Gaining: A Code Geass **weight gain** story. It's a CCxLL story. I hope you enjoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Code Gaining: Prologue**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If you were to explore the Ashford Academy grounds you would find many things . If you were to dwell into a certain building you would find a young man, around the age of 17 or 18, black hair and violet eyes. You would find him sitting at a desk typing on a laptop.

*tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*… *tap* *tap* *tap* was the sound of Lelouch's typing. Finally stopping he stood up and walked over to his bed. Looking down he watched a green-haired witch sleep. _How can someone so… emotionless look so innocent_ was the thought that came for Lelouch's mind, _all I need to do is bend down and touch her lips with mine, then I'd go and… AAGGHH what am I thinking? I would never fall for her… never._ Lelouch lay on the floor next to the bed muttering to himself uncertainly, "I-I'd never love her, never." After repeating this many times he closed his eyes and attempted to sleep. One last thought came to his mind before he lost himself to a world of dreams. That thought was _besides… she's too skinny for me anyway._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lelouch woke early the next morning and began a plan. What plan you may ask? A plan that makes C.C. become his perfect girl. He had however already come into a problem. Not that she doesn't eat enough, but because she never gains anything. Is it because of her Code or is it just her metabolism? Whichever one he would find a way past. _Perhaps_ Lelouch thought as he drew a bit of blood from C.C. with a needle, _a trip to the science lab is necessary today. _But first it's time to test C.C.'s limit. He picked up the phone and called pizza hut. "Hello this is Pizza Hut how can I help you?" was the voice from the phone. "I would like 10 pepperoni pizzas," was Lelouch's reply. He then went on to tell them where to go and all of that stuff. After finishing the call he chucled evily. _Soon very soon_ thought Lelouch,_ you won't be like that anymore… C.C._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finally done with the prologue. I apologize for the shortness but it was just the prologue. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed.

**-Iceguy123**

**Next Chapter: Lelouch makes a discovery in the science lab and C.C. gets very stuffed (full of pizza of course). Next time in ****Code Gaining:****Chapter 1: The "Medicine"**


	2. Chapter 1

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Code Gaining: **

**Chapter 1: The Medicine**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

C.C. woke up to the sight of an empty room. She scanned the whole place side to side top to bottom. No one was there. Just as she was about to get up a divine smell came across her nose. The door opened and in came Lelouch. Lelouch and ten big pizza boxes. He walked up to her and bent down to give them to her. "Here you go," was what Lelouch said. C.C. chose not to reply as she was already stuffing herself with the pizza. "I'm going out now," said Lelouch as he made his way out of the room. Shutting the door behind him Lelouch could almost see the future. If everything went well C.C. would become a little larger. Lelouch chuckled to himself as he imagined a fatter C.C., _damn I can't wait,_ was all that went through his mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lelouch stood in the schools science lab and waited for the test results to come in. He had had the blood examined to see if he could discover anything. Her blood held some unique qualities but in the end his search was in vain. There was nothing there that would help him reach his goal. _Perhaps I should use my geass on a scientist to make him help me_ pondered Lelouch. Lelouch began to leave but stopped and grabbed a little portable scanner. He then left to try and discover something more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While Lelouch had been doing all of his research C.C. had been digging into her 7th piece of pizza. Discarded boxes lay around her. Her normally flat stomach now held a rock hard bulge from eating so much. Unfortunately for whatever reason it would be gone after all the food is digested. You'd never have known that C.C. had had a pizza feast just a little back. With one hand holding her pizza and the other one massaging her belly C.C. moaned in pleasure at the taste of the pizza. _So good_ thought C.C. as she reached to the 8th box.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lelouch stood in the science lab once again. After a quick stop at the library Lelouch had decided that C.C.'s metabolism must be one that is extremely good. He also decided that the Code must be influencing her metabolism making it work even better than before. So Lelouch is now working on creating some "medicine" for C.C., perhaps something that slows down your metabolism. Or stops it all together. Only then will everything work. Finishing his first pill Lelouch realized that he had to meet up with the Black Knights soon. Just a little while ago Lelouch had decided to give the Black Knights a rest to recover. There would still be meetings just not as many. Slipping his first "medicine" pill into his pocket he hurried off to pick up his Zero suit and then to go to the Black Knights.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rushing into his room Lelouch didn't bother looking towards a content green haired witch until after he pulled out the case where he keeps his Zero costume. When he did he immediately regretted. Not because it was bad, but because when he first laid his eyes on her he wasn't sure if he could take his eyes off her. C.C. lay on his bed resting both hands on a rock hard bulging stomach that would soon vanish (much to Lelouch's disappointment). She groaned a little in slight pain. She had really gone to her limit. Her belly had become like a little ball. It was a round and rock hard piece of flesh. Struggling to rip his eyes off her Lelouch said, "I'm going to a meeting with Ohgi, do you want to come?" C.C. replied with a short and simple, "no" due to the fact that her belly hurt to the point where she just wanted to relax.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lelouch returned from his meeting to find a sleeping beauty (on his bed of course). He sat at his desk and let his mind wander. Kallen had been at that meeting. She had been wearing jeans and a t=shirt, but what really struck Lelouch was that he was sure he had seen a muffin top. Her clothes had looked very tight and her whole body did look a little bit bigger. Rubbing his eyes Lelouch pondered on this a little more. He then proceeded to take out his pill (for C.C.) and gaze at it. _In the morning_ he thought _I will test this little bit of "medicine."_ A chuckled lightly to himself as he fantasized about C.C. getting fatter and fatter. _Soon my dear soon._ Lelouch went to his bed and for the first time in a while he lay down… right next to C.C., his arms latching to hers. Slowly and peacefully Lelouch drifted to sleep with one thing on his mind C.C.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

C.C. woke to a warm feeling around her. She tried to get up but she failed. Arms held her down. Swiveling herself she turned around and came face to face with a peacefully sleeping Lelouch. The effect was Immediate. He flushed red and thoughts that she hadn't thought for a long time came to her. _All I need to do is ram those lips against mine. Then he'll be mine and no one elses. He'll always lo… what the hell am I thinking? I'm acting completely unlike myself. What the f**k is wrong with me_, were some of the thoughts that crossed her mind. _ Control yourself_, she chanted in her mind. Slowly her completely new personality faded and was replaced with her cold mask once again. She no longer had a tint of red on her cheeks. She no longer thought about loving Lelouch. She was now the witch which everyone knew. Not the girl who had remained hidden behind for so many years. "No more thought like that," muttered C.C. to herself, "never ever again will I think those thoughts."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lelouch awoke in the morning to find himself still embracing C.C.**.** Quickly getting up he went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. He filled it with water and then went to the phone. "Hello, this is Pizza Hut how can I help you" came the cheery voice from over the phone. "I need five pepperoni pizzas" soon he finished the order and put the glass next to his bed so that C.C. could see it. Before he left the room he took out a pill and plopped it in the glass. Watching it dissolve Lelouch smiled before walking off to wait for the pizza to arrive.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

C.C. groggily awoke. Slowly opening her eyes her nose was hit by a divine smell. Pizza. She shot up and began to reach for a box of pizza before she hesitated after seeing a glass of water. Pulling back her hand she then extended it towards the glass. Picking it up she proceeded to gulp the whole thing down. It tasted unique. Not much like water. After drinking the water she placed the cup down and stopped to listen for signs of life. She heard a shower going indicating that Lelouch was having a… shower. Slowly she reached down to the pizza before grabbing the first piece and digging in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1 is complete. I finally mentioned the black nights and geass. Don't worry their role is just coming up in the future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**-Iceguy123**

****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****

**Next Chapter: Did the pill work? Why's Kallen eating so much? Will geass finally be used? Next time in Code Gaining: Chapter 2:** **Take a Chill Pill**


End file.
